


envy

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, jealous timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Timmy x reader where the reader is at a ceremony with Timmy and Tom Holland flirts with her leading to jealous smut?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	envy

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

The room was lit with a golden glow, the chandeliers waving hello as you made your way through the crowd, searching for Timmy. A long dress, your favorite color, plain yet formal. He had insisted that you match, his bowtie crooked and displaying the same color as your dress.

A perfect match, no?

“Want a drink?” He appeared suddenly next to you, out of breath and eager. You jumped, almost tripping over the dress.

“Yes, please.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Something strong.”

He nodded and vanished again into the crowd, and all that remained was you and a bunch of celebrities you had never met before. Wiggling your way through the crowd, you found a seat near the wall, observing and waiting for him to return.

“Is this seat taken?” A shy and curious voice to your right and you turned immediately, jumping for the second time within a few minutes. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Is it? It is. Tom Holland stood next to you rather awkwardly, not sure if he should sit down or not. You patted the seat, your face bright red.

“Go for it.”

“Thanks,” he smiled and plopped down next to you. “I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.”

“I uh, like your dress a lot.”

Taken aback completely, you couldn’t believe that he was actually sitting next to you trying to strike up a conversation.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Who me?” He pointed at himself, giggling. “Thanks.”

Oh, oh no.

You could sense the tension in the air and suddenly you realized that he would have no idea whatsoever that you were with Tim.

“Wanna dance?” He looked mildly frightened of the dance floor, his foot tapping.

“I’m actually waiting for someone to come back.” It felt awkward and mean, he was so cute and unsure of himself. “I’m sorry, Tom.”

Just then Timothée emerged from the crowd with two large glasses, full to the brim. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes darkening. You stared at him, unable to understand what the deal was… until you remembered who was sitting next to you. Tom put a hand on your thigh, and you swore you could hear Timmy’s jaw clenching.

“I’ll see you around then I guess,” he mumbled, shrugging.

“I hope so.”

Tim cleared his throat and handed you your drink as Tom moved away, disappearing into the crowd.

“Thank you for the drink.”

“What did he want?” Forgetting his drink completely, he leaned in your direction, his eyes blazing. “I have a feeling I know.”

“Timmy, relax. He was really sweet, he just asked to dance with me.”

“With his hand on your thigh?” He raised an eyebrow.

You sat back in your chair, mouth open in a smile. “You’re jealous.”

He didn’t answer, simply staring back at you, his eyes dark and full of lust.

“Tim?”

“Yes,” he sighed loudly. “Yes, I’m really fucking jealous.”

“That’s kinda hot. At least right now.”

He frowned. “Right now?”

“As in it’s not a big deal right now, but I don’t want you to ever feel this way again.” You pulled him close by the chin and kissed him, your other hand moving up and into his hair.

“Can we leave,” he mumbled against your lips, his hands moving dangerously close to your ass.

“Oh, you want me all to yourself now?”

He looked down at you, pupils dilated, face flushed, desire leaking from every part of him. “You bet, doll.”

The ride was a short one, much to his dismay. As soon as he had gotten in the car he rolled the partition up and kissed you again, pushing you back to lie on the seat.

“Baby, this isn’t a… good…” losing your train of thought, he was kissing your neck and shoulder, nipping the soft skin of your neck and capturing your mouth again with his.

“I’m sorry,” he sat up abruptly, looking embarrassed.

“No, don’t be! It’s just awkward in here, and I’d rather the driver didn’t hear me yelling your name.

He bit down on his bottom lip hard and looked out the window right as the hotel appeared. Kissing in the elevator, the hallway, he kept stumbling over both your and his feet, and you suspected the alcohol.

The door shut and he had his hands on your hips, pulling you close for a second before pushing your back against the wall as he kissed you again, his body leaning in and trapping you there.

As if you wanted to get out.

“I didn’t realize I was capable of such intense jealousy like that,” he whispered between kisses. “I saw his hand on your thigh and just about went ballistic.”

“Don’t worry about it, Timmy. Just be with me right now.” You were, in fact, secretly pleased, though. The idea that he was that protective over you was enough to make your head spin.

No hesitation, your back hit the bed and you sat up momentarily to unzip the dress and toss it aside. He crawled up the bed, kissing up both of your legs.

“You… are so beautiful… and you’re mine.”

Oh.

“You’re all mine baby.” He sat up and pulled his shirt off, leaving it in a heap with your dress on the floor. His pants and boxers followed, as did everything left on your body.

Rolling around the bed together, you kissed and laughed, blissfully in love… the both of you. However, he was too impatient to let it last long.

“Do you have a condom?”

“In the top drawer of my bureau over there,” you replied, pointing behind him. You laid back on your back, breathing hard and waiting hungrily for him to return. He was quick, back on the bed, your legs apart.

You can taste me later, mon amour. We have all night.

Swift and sure, desperate for release, he thrusted into you with some force, pinning your hands above your head and hovering over you. You lifted your head briefly to kiss him, moving your hips in rhythm with his body. He sat up and reached down to your lower back, pulling you to sit up and straddle his waist in the middle of the bed. You lowered yourself back down onto him, your head dropping back and a small hiss escaping your lips.

“Are you alright?” He was gasping for air, his hair plastered against his forehead.

“It’s tight at first, it can pinch. I’m okay,” you reassured him, kissing him again and wrapping both legs around his back.

“Mmmm, you’re right about that gorgeous. You’re tight as fuck.” He put both hands on your hips and guided you along, moaning your name all the while and pouring fuel into your flames.

“I’m trying to… find a specific angle… FUCK!” There it was, and you moved faster, suffocating beautifully as the high built up more and more. Skin slapping, eyes black as night, he wrapped an arm securely around your waist and pulled you close, taking over and lifting his waist up and down to meet your movements.

He touched your foreheads together through the movements, and your mouth parted, the feeling spectacular, God let it never end. Taking advantage, he pushed you back onto your back and moved on top again, eyes predatory. Back inside of you, oh just stay one with me forever.

“Are you close?” He wanted to know, picking up the pace and burying his face in your neck. “I don’t know how much longer I can last, you just feel so fucking good.”

“Mhm,” you answered and nodded, and that was all he needed.

“C’mon baby girl, come for me…” He was lifting his hips with more determination, pushing roughly back into you and kissing you again. “Let go…”

Grabbing a pillow to bite down on, you allowed your body to hit its peak, your back automatically arching into the air. You could feel his eyes on you before he exploded into cusses, his orgasm only a few seconds after your own.

“Mine,” he groaned into your ear, and you could hear the touch of a growl. “Mine.”

I’ll always be yours.


End file.
